Arrival: A Guild Introduction
Introduction The small gang of mage's were all trudging towards the edge of the city, after they had defeated the giant and managed to save the city from being destroyed, they helped to rescue and save much of the other trapped citizen's before they headed out with Taichi leading them to his, Maya, and Cross leading the way as they were crossing a path through the forest. "It shouldn't be too far now, the entrance to the cave is almost within reach" Taichi told them as he continued walking with his cousin and Cross by his side. Cross using his gravity magic was carrying the food items they had collected before the chaos even the item they had missed before. Lilianna was quietly walking along side the group while her friend Beru was walking along side "So what is the name of your guild?" Ten asked. Rae was silent at his side. He was exhausted from the previous battle. "There better be food." Rae whispered. Ten slapped him at the back of the head and continued walking. "Is their guild hall inside a...cave?" Beladriedia whispered over to Francesca, she seemed rather disgusted that they would live in something so...disgusting. Sighing, she continued to follow because Francesca still seemed rather interested in meeting the Guild Master. If she could, she would just turn around and head back to Demon Hunter right now. Coming to this island was a mistake. "We're known as the Phantom Breaker's, one of the most well-known rescuer's of Genosha, and one of the best too" Taichi replied as they arrived in the cave. Maya quickly sparked a torch as she took the lead with the other's following as they noticed that the cave was actually much more cleaner than they expected. They eventually found them in front of a large door, where Taichi simply pushed it as light emerged and blinded the their guest's. As the light seemed to calm down, they quickly took note of what was behind the door, not more rock's or dirt, but a main lobby as there were multiple people, all of them talking to each other or eating as waiter's and waitresses came to bring their food or drink's. "Hey guys, We're back!!" Taichi said as everyone cheered and went to go greet them as the guest's were shown to a large table for them to sit at. "Listen, you guys order something, eat and drink, on the house. I need to talk with the guild master about what happened" Taichi said as he and Maya left to go talk with their Guild Master while Cross went to go deliever the food to the kitchen. Lilianna sat down in a chair and awaited for Beru to settle down who was in the process of running around all hyper looking around the place while she sat there patiently and ever still had her emotionless expression and did not get anything as she was not hungry or thirsty at the moment although she did not say so Rae looked around in awe. "Let's go take a look around shall we." Rae took a step forward but was stopped by a wall of light made by Ten. "Stay put. Let's not attract their attention towards us." he told Rae. Rae grunted and grabbed a few drinks off of the waiter's tray. He drank them without hesitation. "Ahhhh. Refreshing." Ten looked around and studied the main hall. He sighed. "No signs of danger so..." He whispered to Yang who was standing beside him. "Hmmm." Yang muttered as Ten stared into the crowd, seeing that Rae enjoying himself. He smiled a little bit and followed him into the large crowd of people. Beladriedia, being her usual self, was extremely suspicious of everyone. Not being able to trust anything might contribute to this, but, she had a good point. You could never just jump right in. You had to know who these people are, what are their stories. They might throw her out right now if they figured out she was a border-line dark mage. Though, this isn't something she would reveal. On the other hand, Francesca was making her way towards someone who looked like they could talk. Beladriedia thought it was stupid of her to jump in, but she envied her ignorant bliss. Lilianna noticing the approaching individual turned the chair towards the woman approaching her, Beru upon noticing this jumped on the table and went over to her friend and sat down next to her asking "What ya want?" While Lilianna still remained silent. Rae noticed a group of girls and an Exceed from the corner of his eye. He recognized them. He approached them and waved. "Hey there!" he greeted them. "Hi." Francesca smiled, recognizing his face from when they had fought the shadow spirits. She wondered where all of these people had come from, becase they all looked very different from one another. The girl that she was talking to had three eyes, which was a little wierd. However, she could get past that. "My friend here is named Lilianna Lokitar she unfortunately has no voice of her own so I tend to communicate for her. My name is Beru an Exceed friend of her. What are your names?" Beru being a little frightened by the height of the allies she was communicating with decided to climb on Lilianna's shoulder and listen to the others responses "I'm Rae Vena of the Dusk & Dawn Guild." he smiled. "And that guy over there over there is my cousin Bastion Deveraux, our guild ace." he points at Ten. "I'm Francesca Cicely and I'm from Demon Hunter." Francesca returned his smile, and pointing at her guild emblem at the same time. "That grumpy looking person over there, with the glowing red eyes, that's or guild ace. Her name is Beladriedia Caia, I traveled with her here." "I'm glad you all finally got the chance to meet each other before I came" A voice as the group turned to see a large muscular tanned man with blond hair and mustace and a chicken leg in his hand as Taichi stood next to him, "So you are the one's that helped out my son with that beast?" He said eyeing each one of them. Beru frightened by the voice runs behind Lilianna and comedicly hides behind her chair while Cross entered the room "I could'a handled it myself it's was a big target for my weapon simple take down but I can never turn down an assist from beautiful women." Cross said rather in his regular matter which became quite common for him to do so. A black rune appeared on Rae's forearm, he stared at it and nodded. "Hey guys something came up. It's kinda urgent. So, I bid you farewell." He then taps the rune and dissolves into a multitude of runes and floats away. "Alright, bye." Francesca said to the strange man as he dissolved into runes, and then she focused her attention towards the guild master. She was about to say something before being interrupted by Beladriedia. "Yes, we did." She was going to do the talking from now on, because sometime Francesca could spew information that didn't need to be told. "In any case, we owe you huge thanks, in honesty we were away on other business and did not know about the situation, but I am sure glad you three were around to take it down too" Jayapura said looking at Cross, Taichi, and Maya. "Though it was very strange Master, the beast was unlike anything I've ever seen, it was if it was a mixture of different vile substance's" Maya said with a curious tone. "I took a sample of the creature. it's a very complex chemical beast very poisonous had we not been there who knows what might have happened to that market." Cross said this while calmly drinking from his wine glass "I suspect this creature was created by a poison man." Lilianna stayed ever so emotionless as ever as beru climbed on her shoulder "Why would anyone wanna trash a market of innocent people?" A man in a black suit and red vest observed the group as they discussed the previous attack. Bastion taps the man on the shoulder. "What are you doing here, Ashton?" he said as sets his eyes on the group. Ash chuckled. "I'm here to help, Bastion. Nothing else." He grinned. Bastion was left speechless by this statement. He blinked and suddenly Ashton was gone. He walked over to the group as they discussed the situation earlier. "Hello, umm I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Bastion Deveraux." "It seems we are clashing heads with someone who wants to destroy..." Beladriedia thought out loud, trying to figure out why someone would want to do this. "Say...have you had any attacks related to poison, or possibly...shadows?" Besides being an expertise in battle strategy, Beladriedia has been known to be incredibly intelligent despite her rather brute-like appearance. "This is Genosha, we get every single kind of attacks known to man" Taichi said sitting at the bar as he grabbed a drink that was served to him, "However, something like this could only come from two people, one is missing, but the other..." Taichi looked over to the Master as he stroked his mustache. "If He has created this monstrosity, then we will have to be vigilent" Jayapura said finishing his meal before looking at them, "In any case, you have my thanks, and please, enjoy your stay here as long as you wish" He finished as the group smiled and bowed in respect before their food was served to them. Evil Bind However, in another part of the region near a dense super volcano, one man wearing a cowboy hat and burnt skin was seen walking towards the entrance as the sounds of screams could be heard as he passed through more of the shadowy beasts before he entered a large room with a table full of food as others were in the same room. "Interesting demonstration, though I do admit it was surprising to have been stopped by these new outsiders, which begs the question, what do you know of them?" The man said as two guns manifested on his hips as the others turned to him. "They are annoyances, they cannot stop my poisons. Soon they will be dealt with and i will reclaim what i have lost." A man carrying several poison vials with him said "I shall soon demonstrate my newest blend of poisons on this test site depending on who my soon to be test subjects are, they shall soon learn to fear my poisons." He said grinning a poisonous smile ironically his breath is an odd shape of purple indicating staying away from him to be a very sound plan. A woman in a dark blue dress carrying a bow that seems to be made out of bone. "Just keep your filthy poison off my target. I need him alive to be able to collect my bounty." the woman said as she twirled her bow around. "As long as we are killing filthy humans." Febrilia chuckled, looking at everyone. "No offense." Then, the woman with the somewhat draconic appearance started to lean against the wall, the heat didn't seem to affect her at all. She looked more like a demon, horns sticking out of her forehead, and glowing red eyes, it could give anyone the shivers. "Easy now darling" A revolver loading could be heard as the group turned over to see Yakeno's gun have it's eye appear out of nowhere, "I could careless about your reasons for coming here, in fact I would've ended all your misrable lives if you hadn't shown me some.... Interesting stuff" He said going to the head of the table as he grabbed a leg and ate it while twirling his gun. "So that's the deal, you all help me with the next phase of the plan, and you will have all that you need". Cyanic chuckling at the thought that the burnt gunsman thought he could possible stand at a chance against him but regardlessly required him for now "You are a legit business man, my poison will affect all targets, do not worry bounty hunter I shall use my weakest poison when it involves your target, He or she will die after he or she has been collected. As for your deal, no deal is ever permanent end game details will be dealt with accordingly for now I follow as long as my interests still interlude with yours, my assassin clans are yours." Cyanic said this with a grin knowing his plan is already in motion. "Just don't get in my way and we'll be fine." said the woman as she ran her fingers along the bowstring of her peculiar looking bow. Grinning at the thought of capturing Bastion Deveraux and bringing him back to her master. Febrilia chuckled at the woman with the bow, she seemed overly confident with herself. In fact, they all did. Rolling her eyes, she put her finger in a little trickle of hot lava running down on one of the walls, and she ate it. "Why are you humans here anyway? To attempt to kill someone you have lost to in the past?" She said crossing her arm. "My reasons are my own, just focus on the task at hand and everything will go peachy, also, you open that yap of your's again and say ''Humans ''lizard breath and we will have a problem" He said as his sudden rise in magic energy shaked the table. "In any case, the next phase will need to begin soon, are the next batch of ghouls ready yet?". Cyanic still not afraid of the possibility that the unlikely allies might turn against each other in the future "They are as ready as they'll ever be they still aren't perfect though..." as he answered his question he began formulating the nexessary ingrediants needed for a poison capable of ending a dragon but will save that as a last resort Category:Phantombeast Category:Howl1234 Category:Thepreciousone Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Chapters Category:Chaos of Nature